the_legends_of_amor_aeternusfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampire '''- Vampir Vampir Bosnian-Vampir Вампир Meaning blood drinking creature or monster..Vampires are one of Earth's Dominating Species in fact they make up second place on Earth's most dominant Species, to put this into prospective altogether there are over a 1.3 Billion Vampires altogether including the other various strains/races of Vampire, this do not include the separate Pure Blood Vampire Species, which is a separate species entirely from a Vampire. Vampires are classified as a Supernatural Species meaning they are gifted with abnormal and super powers unlike regular Alien Species and Non Earth Supernatural Species. Supernatural Species only exist on Earth, same goes for the Vampire as no other Alien Planet in the universe apart from Earth has Supernatural Species or Vampires making Earth a unique and Special planet. Vampires are also one of if not at least in the top ten of the most powerful species in the entire Universe, Vampires are feared by almost every Human and even other Supernatural species and including Aliens as well. Out of all the Supernatural Species including Dragons, Witches/Wizards, Werewolves, Elves, Sucubusses and even Dimentioners. Vampires are considered to be the most powerful Supernatural Species if you discount Immortal Dimentioners, Experienced Dimentioners, Experienced Tenetur Calems and Pure Blood Vampires. and Sith although not an individual race but a type of power. Meaning Vampires are in the Top Five most Powerful Supernatural Species of all time. Key Information Abilities, things they do A Vampire is a Species and Creature of Immense power and ability, All Vampire Strains and Races posses the exact same main abilities such as: * Super Speed * Immortality * Enhanced and Super Reflexes * Super Strength * Super Healing * Immunity to regular bullets, Swords, Knives, any sort of weapon, severe damage and explosions (Although it depends on the type of explosion, for example a Nuclear Explosion or a MOAB has no chance against a Vampire if it strikes a Vampire they will automatically be disintegrated * A handful of few Vampires possess the ability to compel people or make people do things they want, similar to how Jedi do Mind-tricks, it's basically the Vampire version of a Jedi mind-trick. However only very few Vampires such as Katherine possess this ability. * Immunity to all known and every form of Disease * Immunity to Viruses, Bacteria, Alien Conversion and More Importantly immune to The Flood * Can breath in a Vacuum environment by literally being able to breath their own air in their own blood * Can not be killed by Overhydration, Overfood consumption and Alcholol Posioning * Upon this they are Immune to Cancer unless they were turned into a Vampire whilst already having Cancer in which they can still mysteriously die. * Unique powers - Some Vampires possess random, special and unique abilities similar to witches, Vampires can sometimes be given or be gifted when they turn, unique powers such as Electricity, fire, elemental power, psychic powers, and even on ultra rare occasions telekinesis. It is unclear as to how some Vampires get these abilities only usually associated with Witches, Dimentioners, Necromancers, Warlocks, Dragonborns, Daedra, Jedi and Sith. - One of the unique powers mentioned earlier is Compulsion, the ability to mind-trick people. All these abilities come with common weaknesses, common weaknesses that Vampires all have and this includes all strains are: * Vervain Plant * Sunlight, a Vampire will burn and die in the sunlight if it goes out in it. It takes about 1 minute of exposure to the Sunlight and they will slowly burn to death. Vampires bypass this by wearing a Ring with a spell on it to protect themselves against the sun, meaning they can be out in sunlight * Blood have to survive off Human Blood and if need be animal blood if no Human Blood is there, Vampires need to can consume about 40 Litres of Human Blood a day, they still also need to eat regular Human Food and Water to survive however, they do not need to eat or drink water, they can survive with out them, it's the blood they need the most of * Inability to Pro-Create Pure Bloods which can pro-create with each other, The only way Vampires survive as a Species is through Parasitism meaning; Humanoid Species on Earth has to be converted to a Vampire to become part of their Species, although on rare occasions through Female Vampires if a Male Human has sex with a Female Vampire, the chance of their being a child is 75% meaning a [[Hybrid] can be born see Human-Vampire Hybrid for more information. In addition Vampires couples - both Vampires or one of them being human or both participents being Vampires, can have no sexual protection meaning no pregancies. Meaning if a Vampire couple has unprotected sex a million times, they wouldn't have a child whatsoever. Which leaves Vampire couples freedom for eternal love and sex without the worry of having a child, that's not to mention that they wouldn't want children. But they won't be able to have children if both participants are Vampires * Lightsabers (Any type of Lightsaber can kill a Vampire instantaneously) * Force Lighting (Force Lighting can kill a Vampire if it's powerful enough, only Nemesis has been able to possess this ability) * Wooden Steaks * Vampire Guns Psychical Appearance Vampires are extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others, such as Amela and Rosaile. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average (as shown with James), but this is a rare occurrence, because vampires normally select exceptional humans to turn. This is another reason why Vampire couples are so madly in love with one another.. A Vampire is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. For example if a Girl and a Man are in love and one of them is attractive by their looks and their personality and also their social intelligence. This would be improved to a breathtaking extent as a Vampire, meaning they would practically be almost perfect. - However if someone who wasn't considered that attractive and also had not much social intelligence, they would be only slightly improved to an average extent so that at least they will get an attraction. The same logic can be applied to Vampires, if both couples loved each other especially if one of them was human or they were both human before turning into a vampire, their love would be almost considered perfect. When they become vampires or one of the participants turns their romantic love into a Vampire through Romance they would instantly know the change in themselves and feel greater emotions for their partner. Vampires are described differently, even if Vampire's hearts are pumping blood around their body. Their blood can sometimes be cold, this is the case with the Oldest Vampires. - The Older the Vampire, the colder their blood is and the more pale they tend to be even if their heart is pumping blood around their body. Sometimes even young Vampires become slightly more pale, this is very unusual as their heart is pumping blood around their body. Vampire's eyes are naturally Red or Golden. Vampire eyes may turn back to their original colour through any means especially if they are getting into human society, however before the Wars and before the Order was in control it was a necessity. But since the Order risen and the truth was spoken, The Empire pretty much declared that peace and prosperity would be there. Vampires racially however ,were given extremely high ranks within The Order of the Bartlewicz due to reasons stated above and below. Furthermoore due to the Order, Vampires are free to let their natural eye colour flow wild. Vampire's eyes that are Red or Crimson are Vampires that consume Human Blood to survive, Vampire eyes that are Golden are Vampires that only consume Animal Blood to survive. When or If a Vampire's eyes turn Black it means that they are severely thirsty for Human Blood. Vampires have Fangs, depending on the person a Vampire can either have 2 fangs of 4 fangs and can always be in different areas. Usually Vampires have 4 sets of fangs at the top of their teeth- Nearing their once K-9s and their teeth next to it. - For many Humans sometimes, Vampire eyes and fangs is an attractiveness toward them even though they are there quite literally to make their prey feel scared whist also trying to allure them. - For many Vampire couples and Humans who are attracted to Vampires, they are sexually aroused by Vampire Fangs and Eyes. Diet A Vampire's Diet consists of one main thing, Blood (especially human blood) does not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but it also heightens their supernatural abilities, making them stronger, faster, and able to heal much more quickly than they would after not eating for a significant period of time. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming feral until they are eventually unable to resist feeding on whomever they come upon. In many cases, a vampire who has been starved for a long period and is risking desiccation will eventually become so overwhelmed with hunger that the lose all sense of their humanity and rationality altogether and finally give into their bloodlust. It has been demonstrated that vampire blood, just as with human and animal blood, can be used to revive a vampire who has been desiccated (even if they ordinarily do not partake in the consumption of vampire blood), and it can also help a badly injured vampire heal more quickly if human or animal blood is not available. However, human blood is most compatible with a vampire's dietary needs, and because of this, the majority of vampires rely on it as their sole food source. Despite their main food source being referred to as "human blood," this term also extends to the blood of both witches and werewolves who are in their human form, as their blood seems to be functionally identical to that of regular humans. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a chemical aftertaste. This also extends to vervain as well, as vampires who feed on a human who regularly ingests vervain will be burned and weakened upon contact with their blood, which can often be used to the human's advantage. Due to a vampire's amplified senses and feelings, their hunger cravings are much stronger and harder to control than the mundane hunger for food that they felt when they were humans, and this hunger will often be connected to and amplified by powerful emotions. Vampires are magically preserved in the physical state that they were in when they died, therefore making a vampires body a freshly dead corpse, though it is reanimated and protected from decay with dark magic. Vampire's bodies remain in the exact same state as they were just prior to their deaths as humans (aside from the injuries or effects of most illnesses that caused their death) from an anatomical standpoint, except when it comes to their supernaturally-enhanced abilities and the addition of vampire's true face. Their true face is a slightly transformed version of their human face, which includes red, blood-shot sclera with protruding veins around the eyes, as well as elongated fangs. The bite of a vampire is so powerful that it can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Similarly, a vampire has human-like physiology, and their bodies continue to function normally as long as they have a steady diet of human blood; for example, their heart still beats to pump the blood they've consumed through their system to maintain their vitality. Because of this, vampires can eat human food, though it doesn't sustain their life or provide any nutrition like blood does, and their digestive system will continue to process it and produce wastes just as a healthy human's does. Regardless, many vampires continue to eat regular food for several reasons, including out of human habit, to maintain human appearances in order to prevent their exposure, and to help sublimate their eternal hunger for blood and thereby keep their bloodlust at a manageable level. Eating Human food especially after only recently being turned into a Vampire, helps with blood cravings. - According to Amela Petaj, Dean 2's Girlfriend/Fiance, she really really likes how Vampires get three things in their Diet, Blood, Human Food and Any type of Water. However a Vampire does not need to live off Human food, it can go centuries without it, however they may from time to time get cravings for Human food similarly to Blood, but due to the Blood - Blood is mainly what makes a Vampire happy. In addition, a sexual fetish and extremely common thing for Vampire Couples to do is drink the blood of themselves especially during Sex. This has been around for many millenniums, due to blood being the main diet for Vampires and even Vampire Blood for vampires has a taste of purity to it, however it's not the same taste as Human blood. Vampires also drink their own blood to feel connected to each other and often would lick it off themselves during sexual arousal. In fact Bloodsucking is comparable to Sex, if a Human is in love with a Vampire and that Vampire drank his blood, the Human would feel Extreme Pleasure, he would get tingles from the fangs that went into his neck or wherever Vampire places them, he would get sexual arousal, euphoria (Feeling of immense happiness) and the feeling of power as the blood is sucked from the Human. Many people say this feeling is better than sex which is very understandable, Vampires also drink their own blood and they feel even better sensations. Although Vampires can not feed on Vampire blood as the only thing that sustains them is Human Blood, Vampires can drink Vampire blood (It just won't sustain them) and it's usually only done for sexual romance reasons, Vampires feel the feeling of having blood sucked out from you even more intensely and of course Vampire Blood tastes similar to Human Blood. Vampire couples drink their own blood all of the time for sexual pleasure and taste. Shortly before having real sex or they even combine it. It's whatever the couple wants. Becoming a Vampire A human who has consumed vampire blood in some way (whether by drinking it, having it poured into their open wound, or by being injected with it) will slowly replace the Human Blood cells. Vampire blood cells over time will replace the Human ones, this takes about 3 hours, after 3 hours the Human will feel very tired. Usually if a Vampire has turned a Human with his or her permission to live with the Vampire for eternal life, this is usually for romantic reasons. The Human will fall asleep next to the Vampire. As the Human sleeps, his body ungoes all the changes, the blood will fully be replaced by Vampire Blood, he will gain all the Vampire abilities and Immortality. His heart will be safe during this processs, the Blood replaces the Human blood inside the heart with Vampire Blood. The heart continues to beat with Vampire Blood in it's system and does not stop beating. Vampire hearts usually beat at the same pace as Human ones and only beat faster when either nervous, excited or sexually aroused. However due to Vampire speed, a heart will not beat faster if a Vampire uses it's super speed this is because the super speed a Vampire has is supernatural and therefore the heart is designed to not get involved in the power of that specific person. just like the vampire who sired them. The exact nature of the human's death is irrelevant to this process; the only condition that must be met is that the body has to be more-or-less intact and able to function once they reawaken in transition, though the upper limits of physical damage upon a human body by which vampirism can recover. Only certain Species can become Vampires, or are born with vampiric traits these are known as Hybrids or even more rarely as Tribrid. But we are on about Vampires who are turned or can be turned. The following Species/Types of people can NOT be turned into a Vampire Dimentioner, Necromancer and Warlock Orc, Troll, Goblin, Falmer etc. All Races of Elves The Downfall (Since Downfalls are Invaunable and completely indestructible to disease, death, severe and life threatening Damage. It's impossible for a Downfall to be turned into a Vampire, because they were given a specific day to die by an Elder Scroll for them to die at that specific date while the 9 Chosen Ones, regain their full strength and eliminate the Evil. Not only this but due to the amount of Perks Vampires get, such as Super Strength, Super Healing, Super Hearing, Increased Emotions, Their attractiveness is made almost perfect, their personality is made almost perfect, their social out-being is made almost perfect and most importantly Immortality. - These are traits that a Downfall can't have, since Downfalls literally are meant to die at the specific date they were given to die, whilst possessing no super abilities other than indestructibility until their day of Downfall/Destiny where they lose their indestructibility in order for them to be killed by The Dark Lord of the Sith and Daedric Lord Nemesis) Aedra Daedra Andromedarian Human In addition there are two ways in which people usually have a reason for becoming a Vampire One, they were going to die and thus needed to be saved via Vampire Blood. Two, they wanted to be turned into a Vampire for various reasons, - Immortality, Romantic purposes (Eg their love of their life could be a Vampire), Super strength, literally any reason. History '''Vampires are the direct decendents of The Original Pure Blood Vampire- Vampires first came to be over 69,373 Years ago when The Pure Blood Vampires, found out they could turn Humans into themselves be feeding their blood to them and killing them. In the Ancient Times along with The Medieval Age everyone was aware of Vampires along with Supernatural species until [NAME] happened causing Humans to slowly become unaware of Supernatural Species existence, until then Vampires lived in secrecy only 75% of the Human population new the existence of Vampires, along with other supernatural species until the great truth was revealed. When The Order of the Bartlewicz risen and since it had many Vampires in it's army - The Whole world was made aware especially with all of it's advanced technology. Everyone was happy, knowing that they were never alone. And in the Order for people who support whether that Be Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, Dimentioners, Witches, Droids, Aliens that are part of the Order. They love each other and work together against it's enemies. - Same can be said for The Alliance of Resistances since obviously all of the world is under dominance of the Order, apart from The United States of America and of course the whole world knows the truth and due to most of the world as well as supporting the Order. - Vampires of course are going to be on the Order's side, Alliance's side, their own side. Any Side Humans are even turning themselves into Vampires or getting their loved ones to do it themselves to gain strength or be Immortal in order to defeat their Enemies. - In the Order of the Bartlewicz, because of how almost perfect Vampires are - they are given extremely high ranks. - In the Alliance there is equality, no matter what species you are, skin colour, race, origin of world or country, disability, sexuality, gender. You are equal and thus Vampires aren't given an automatically high rank based on their species. - Unfortunately most Vampires are part of the Order of the Bartlewicz and only a handful of Vampires are members of The Alliance of Resistances and or are Neutral/Independent from a Faction like they use to be before the Wars. In addition some Vampires in the Order of the Bartlewicz are made into Advanced Vampires which basically makes them even more over powered than they already are. In order for a Vampire to be made into an Advanced Vampire, they must be given the same augmentations as in order for a Human to be made into an Advanced Human Type 2 or Type 3. - Advanced Humans have almost the super strength of a Vampire, however if a Vampire becomes an Advanced Vampire -and if a Vampire's strength is already more powerful than a Type 2 Advanced Human's strength, this means the Advanced Vampire's strength will be almost god like because they are made into even more OP species. Before the Order of the Bartlewicz risen, Vampires and Werewolves use to have a hatred for each other. This of course was destroyed when The Rise of the Order of the Bartlewicz Era began to occur. In 2002 all the way to 2013 and then of course The Order became official. Strains/Races of Vampire There are three known races of Vampires, Pure Blood Vampires, Vampires and Mask Vampires. Pure Blood Vampire (First Vampires, to be created by Molag Bal the Daedric Prince) Vampire (Vampires that have been turned from one another's blood) Mask Vampire (They are separate from the other Vampires, they are not related to the Pure Bloods or The Other Vampries) And if you consider the Hybrid Species to be a separate entity with their races then the Human-Vampire Hybrid is persummed to be it's own Strain as well Human-Vampire Hybrid Category:Supernatural Species Category:Species